MOAS
by LoveAngel1705
Summary: What exactly is the mother of all secrets? Well, for Gibbs, Abby, and Tony it is the same thing: they're really a family. Slightly AU. Tiva McAbby and maybe Jibbs eventually. I've lost where I was going with this so it will take a while to finish.
1. Family

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

This is another crazy idea that popped into my head. If I make a sequel for Family Matters, it will be after this and Shot to the Heart. I try not to write more than two stories at a time, especially considering I have basketball and school to contend with on a day to day basis.

This begins at the end of Hiatus, when Gibbs is leaving.

**NCIS**

Gibbs stood above the stairs, looking down on the squad room, at his team. Telling Jenny had been the easy part, he knew that.

The team would be hard, but the discussion that would happen that night in his basement would be the hardest.

He braved it out, slowly walking down the steps to the bullpen. His head was still somewhat jumbled, but somewhere inside he knew that he needed to go. Part of him even thought it would be a good thing, for the team from top to bottom.

"You'll do." Gibbs saw the confusion and shock, so he added, "The team's yours now."

Gibbs could see that he was stopping himself, controling himself for now. Tony would be one of the two he would see in the basement later that night, but for the moment he kept himself together by staring at the gun and badge in his hand like they were alien entities.

Knowing he needed a little reprieve before dealing with Abby, the other person who would be at his place in hysterics, he turned to McGee. "You're a good agent, McGee." Gibbs gently placed his hand on the youngest agents face, "Don't let him tell you any different."

He braced himself for Abby's reaction, but the tears and the desperate "Gibbs," sent his finger straight to her lips, effectively silencing her for the moment. Gibbs knew this would be continued later, so he gently kissed her on the cheek. It took everything for him to turn away from those tears, but he knew he had to do it. Just like he knew Tony and Abby would try desperately to convince him otherwise tonight.

He turned to Ziva, slowly taking a deep breath. "I owe you Ziva." He could see her processing and digesting it, before she answered, "I'll collect Jethro."

"Duck, take me home?" He asked, clasping his friends' shoulder and walking toward his 'office'. Before he leaves, he turns to tell the team, "Semper Fi."

He leaves the room, oblivious to Abby's breakdown. Tony and Tim both pulled her into a hug while Ziva allowed a single tear to fall as she stared at the elevator.

Seconds later, the ping of the elevator brought everyone's attention, hoping it was Gibbs changing his mind.

Jimmy Palmer walked out of the elevator, and everyone began scowling at him. He simply threw his hands in the air, "What have I done now?"

When no one else answered, the director's voice floated down from the opening to MTAC, "Nothing Mr. Palmer. Special Agent Gibbs just resigned."

Jimmy saw the long faces of the group this time when he looked, and said the only thing his mind could come up with at the time, "Oh. I'll just go now."

**NCIS**

Gibbs continued to sand his boat, bags packed at his side. He was waiting.

He knew exactly how those two worked. Right now, they were conspiring on some plan they'd hoped would work, and they'd walk down the stairs together, Abby holding Bert tightly.

Sure enough, he looked up and found Abby, being half-pushed down the stairs by Tony, and holding onto Bert like her life depended on it.

Moments later, Abby had glomped onto Gibbs, "I'm never letting go. Tony said the handcuffs would be overkill but if that's what it takes, I'll do it. You're not leaving. NO NO NO!"

Gibbs simply smiled and kissed the top of her head, before asking Tony, "What's your plan?"

"I've never seen you resist when Abby cries. You're not going anywhere. You can't. We're not ready. I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, and I wouldn't be leaving you alone if I thought you weren't ready."

"Well, I'm not." Abby interjected, "I need you here."

He pulled Abby up, where she had no choice but to look him in the face. "You don't need my Abs. You are a strong and brilliant woman, and Tony will be right upstairs, where I usually am. You'll be okay without me. You both will."

Tony stiffened a bit, before grabbing Abby's arm, "He's made up his mind Abs. You know how that goes." They both take a stool by a piece of wood and began to sand at the wood of the boat.

Gibbs smiled at the familiar picture. His family had worked on boat after boat.

For a moment, he went back to the first moment he met them both. Shannon and him had been told that they would never have kids, so they had decided to take in a couple of foster kids with the intention of adoption.

After three sets of foster kids, they were brought one last couple of kids.

_The social worker smiled before ushering the children into the new home. "Shannon, Jethro, I'd like you to meet Abigail Lynn Sciuto and Anthony Michael DiNozzo. Abigail, Anthony, this is Shannon and Jethro. They are your foster parents._

_Anthony smiled, "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Gibbs. I go by Tony"_

_"I'm not a mister or a sir, I assure you son." Gibbs said, knowing that something was just a little off with the boy. He couldn't see the remnants of a shiner next to his eye. "Are you okay, son?" _

_"I'm good." He said, plastering on the best fake smile that Gibbs had ever seen on a twelve year old face._

_Jethro and Shannon both noticed the sparkle in his eyes at Gibbs calling him son, and wondering just why he was in foster care. "I'm Shannon. It's nice to meet you, Tony._

_Abigail simply ran to them both, enveloping them in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't want to ever go back to the orphanage again."_

Six months later, they adopted the both of them. Abby and Tony's last names were changed to Gibbs. They had grown and adapted over the years.

Gibbs was proud of them and knew they needed this, more than they even knew. He needed it too.

**NCIS**

Abby and Tony had taken to a movie every other day since Gibbs left two months ago. Abby needed her brother close, and Tony knew it. Tony had always been the most like Gibbs, strong and distant, even if his facade made him appear open, but Abby had always been the baby girl.

When Shannon had Kelly, and attention had been off Abby, she hated it. She loved her sister, but hated that she was no longer the center of Gibbs' world.

Last week though, Tony had gone on a short vacation, so Abby was the first to greet him when he stepped into the squadroom from the elevator.

"Oh, yay! You're home! Welcome back! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Abby." She pulled him into a tight hug.

Tony whispered into her ear, "Have you heard from Dad?"

Tony could feel the shaking of her head, then whispered again into her ear. "Ok, I need to get back to the team. Tonight, Dad's place. You pick the movie."

For the sake of the rest of the group, Tony spoke up, "Abs, I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Tony just marvelled at how well Abby did the sheepish little sister thing when she wanted to do it.

**NCIS**

Next chapter will go throught the episode Shalom, but this will not follow the season directly, except for a couple of certain times that gave me the real plot idea.

This will be a Tiva and McAbby fic, and I may throw Jibbs in later but it won't be the focus of the story. I think a scene with Tony and Abby interogating Jenny could be funny. Plus, 'meet the parents' for Ziva and McGee could be slightly more complicated than the normal families.


	2. Siblings

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

This is another crazy idea that popped into my head. If I make a sequel for Family Matters, it will be after this and Shot to the Heart. I try not to write more than two stories at a time, especially considering I have basketball and school to contend with on a day to day basis.

This begins at the end of Hiatus, when Gibbs is leaving.

I meant to get the chapter out quicker, but during Spring Break, my wheelchair basketball team won the women's national championship, and between that and celebrating, this kind of slipped my mind. Sorry.

**NCIS**

Abby looked at the many pictures of Gibbs that she had on both the wall and on the computer. She mused aloud, "Dad. This is really, really bad. Ziva's disappeared, and everyone's saying she's just like her brother. I really, really need you to call me, please."

Abby perked up when her phone responded, "Dad?"

"Abby, it's Ziva." The voice answered. Abby's voice raised just a smidge higher, when she answered, "Ziva, are you all right?"

Ziva nervously spoke again, "No, and don't say my name so loud."

"Sorry. Where are you?"

Ziva looked around Gibbs' basement, "At a safe place, at the moment."

"The F.B.I. was here and Tony was freaking out." Abby told Ziva, thinking about what she heard from her Timmy about the confrontation between Tony and Saccs, "And the Director…"

"Abby I need you to do a favor for me."

"Name it."

"First, you can't tell anyone I've spoken to you."

"Except for Tony, right?" Abby continued for her friend, knowing her brother would be upset if she didn't tell him.

"No, not even Tony. If I talk to him, he'll get in trouble with the F.B.I." That was all Abby needed to hear to keep her mouth shut. She loved her brother.

"What do you need?"

"A phone number."

"All right, I'll call you back at this number."

With that Tony and McGee walked in, confused as to the end of the conversation, even more so when Abby blamed it on bowling nuns. Tim's anti-nun crusade was stopped abruptly by Tony sending him to go coordinate with Palmer and McGee.

"You practice with the nuns on Wednesdays Abs. Who was that? Was it dad?"

"No, Tony, but I can't tell you who it was. I promised."

Tony took a deep breath, coughing gently. "Ok, Abs. We're going to grab some things from dad's place before meeting up in Autopsy."

"You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, Kid, I'm fine." Tony used his childhood nickname for her to calm her. Sometimes, Abby worried way too much. He was just coming down with a cold, of that he was sure.

Abby didn't necessarily believe her brother. Something in his eyes told her he was lying, but they would deal with that once Ziva was safe. In fact, Abby wondered if he was simply worried about Ziva and it was manifesting itself physically. She was the only one who knew he was in love with Ziva, just like he was the only one to know about her feelings for McGee.

If there was one person in the world better at covering his feelings than her father, the crown went to her brother. Hands down, no contest.

Abby could still remember the orphanage where the met all those years ago, nearly a month before they were sent to Gibbs.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Abby had been in this stupid orphanage for a week. Her parents had died two weeks after they moved from New Orleans to Washington for her mother's new job. She had no other family, so they sent her here._

_  
Here, where the older smiling jock that called himself Tony wouldn't leave her alone. She knew he was trying to help, trying to make her laugh and smile, but Abby wasn't ready for that._

_Once again, the boy who looked like he should be on a basketball court was once again trying to help, and she hated it. Abby had tried everything to get him to leave her alone, but he just wouldn't. He was simply relentless._

"_Go away!" Abby once again screamed at the boy, wanting desperately to be alone. He was about to walk away when one of the other kids, the meaner kids, walked up to Abby._

_The biggest boy yanked at her pigtails, as he said, "Why are you trying to help the Freak Tony?" Abby's head was throbbing from the boy who ended up bringing a couple of strands of hair with him._

_Tony, the boy she had been trying to avoid, pulled a punch, sending the boy to the ground. When he saw I was crying, he wrapped me in a tight hug, whispering, "My mom used to say a hug can heal the soul."_

_Abby smiled, turning to face him. It was then that they came to an understanding. They were going to be there for each other always. She went to hug the strong, happy-go-lucky boy again._

_This time she added her own strength. It was then she saw the wince on his face, as she had tightened her hug a bit. Her eyes looked curiously, pulling up his shirt to see what the problem was with her hug. _

_The boy was checkered with black and blue bruises. He had been here for at least a week, and they were still vivid. This was bad. It didn't matter how young she was, she knew that. She silently lead him to a chair, before leaning down and kissing one of the bruises, "My mommy always said that a kiss will make it all better."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

They had been inseparable, even before they met Gibbs, and he became their father. Abby just wished he was here. She prayed that Ziva got a hold of her dad just like she was trying to do.

She followed her brother out to the car, getting into the passenger seat. They walked into their dad's house and went to looking around for some things that could help. They had agreed that Abby would play decoy for the F.B.I. and she was going to have a blast messing with Agent Saccs. Tony wasn't the only one that hated him.

Ziva and Gibbs heard footsteps upstairs and immediately quit talking, gripping their weapons tightly before hiding in the shadows.

Gibbs was truly surprised when he saw his daughter going down the steps. "There has to be something down here that would work for this." She said. They both stayed in the shadows, knowing that Abby could've been followed and they could hear footsteps upstairs.

"Saccs is going to be sorry he ever messed with…" Abby rambled, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"Abs, we don't have much time here, you think you could hurry up down there." Tony shouted from upstairs.

"I'm just looking for…" Abby smiled widely, almost maniacally, "paint thinner or something."

"I said distract him, not kill him Abs," Tony said taking two steps at a time.

Abby fake-pouted before turning back to the shelves. "He wouldn't have thrown away all my stuff, Tony. What did he do with the..."

"Abs, we don't have much time, Ziva's in trouble here. I've got what I need, hurry and get your stuff."

Abby smiled as an idea hit her, "Saccs likes his coffee right."

"Yeah, strong. I heard Fornell say something about him drinking it "as black as Gibbs does"."

"Yeah," she smiled, pulling out the Bourbon and the paint thinner.

Tony put on one of his 100-watt smiles, as Abby called them, and in a long-suffering, patient voice, told her, "Put back the paint thinner, and let's roll."

Abby rolled her eyes, putting back the paint thinner. She began to follow him up the stairs, trying to ignore that he was once again breathing more deeply than normal.

Ziva climbed out of the shadows, followed closely by Gibbs. "Why did we not tell them we were here?"

"Abby has a plan to distract the FBI, and Tony will figure it out in his own way." Gibbs stated, staring up the stairs at his children, just as he remembered them, bickering.

Their bickering had always been good-natured, but they did have a tendency to fall into it when they were in high stress or really happy moments.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Abby and Tony stood outside the glass staring at their new little sister. Gibbs walked up behind them, and asked who wanted to meet Kelly first._

_Brother's and sister's hands shot upward, both jumping up and down, making a spectacle of themselves. _

"_You can't. I'm the oldest. So I get privileges here."_

"_I'm the baby. Daddy loves me more."_

"_Not anymore, now Kelly's the baby and Mom loves me more."_

"_I'm shorter, so ha."_

"_I'm taller, so there."_

_Gibbs just stood back, rolling his eyes at the children who he had only met a year before. They were his life, and they were going to be great siblings, all three of them. _

_Abby and Tony smirked at each other, before turning to their father, large smiles on their faces. "Daddy, can we hold Kelly together?" The two asked in unison._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What are you smiling about Gibbs?" Ziva asked, curiously looking at her state-side mentor.

Gibbs fell back into his normal façade, "So, tell me about Eschel."

Twenty minutes later, Ziva's phone rang.

"Ziva?" Tony's voice surprised her.

"Tell Abby I'm going to kill her."

Ziva could see the smirk as soon as she heard his response, "We love you, too."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No you're not."

"Tony, your phone could be tapped."

Abby was the only one to know exactly how much he meant his reply, when he said, "Well then I'll come to you. I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs right now, but so far no luck."

"Gibbs? Why didn't you say so?" Ziva asked, handing the phone over to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo." It had been a week since Tony heard his father's voice, but he couldn't help but being upset that his dad had picked up the phone for Ziva but not him.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why I am not building a teak hot tub in Mexico. Nine."

"Eight." Tony could hear his father chastising him.

"Seven." He looked to his sister, looking for support.

"Six." He was amazed at just how much like a child he could feel as his father counted down, like he did the time he had demanded an explanation for Tony punching Ricky Roberts.

"Five."

"Gibbs, it's like this…"


	3. McSecretive

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

This begins at the end of Hiatus, when Gibbs is leaving.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that I'm receiving on this story. All I can say is thank you so much!

**NCIS**

Gibbs listened as Ziva reported, just as she would've done in the office at the Navy Yard, "Target's name was Abdul Wazir, a Syrian wanted for crimes against the State of Israel. Terminated by this man, Mossad Officer Namir Eschel, my former teammate when I was stationed in Paris."

"Who's supposed to be dead." Gibbs added.

Gibbs almost smiled at her comeback, "Apparently he's gotten better."

"Being dead makes for a good cover," Gibbs inferred.

"I would agree but my father claims to have no knowledge of his activities." Ziva informed her former boss.

"I'd believe him. How many times do I have to tell you I don't believe…"Gibbs was cut off by Ziva. He heard footsteps on the stairs, but ignored them, knowing it was his son.

"In coincidences? I know." Ziva heard footsteps and spun, holding her gun at ready.

Tony's voice answered her this time, "Lucky for you, neither do I. According to the F.B.I., I should be the one holding my weapon at you."

Gibbs continued his son's train of thought, without even thinking about it, "You were set up. The only Mossad liaison officer in D.C…"

His son picked up as he stopped, "Just happens to be present during a Metesda-style hit."

Ziva looked between the two wondering exactly how they always seemed to know what the other was thinking, before realizing what Tony had said. She flashed back to the scene that got her into this mess.

"Oh my God! I am an idiot. He led me right to it. Eschel framed me. Filthy rotting pig." Ziva spat angrily.

"Yeah, but the question is why." Gibbs told his son and friend.

Tony held the phone out to his father, as he said, "I thought you might be needing this. Uh, I meant the NCIS cell phone. That's my coffee, Boss."

Father turned to son, and said, smirking, "Do I still look like your boss?"

Tony took this as an okay to keep joking, "Well, maybe if shaved. And a haircut wouldn't hurt. And the smile thing's definitely throwing me off."

Gibbs smile widened if that was possible, knowing the joke well. It was another of the inside jokes that were rarely noticed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You know you're in trouble, right? Getting in a fight at school is serious, Tony." Shannon told her oldest, her only son, before sending him to his father for punishment._

_Tony walked down to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs working on another boat. "Even if you were doing it to protect Abby, you should've come to me. I'm a little disappointed in your behavior son." _

_Gibbs always chose his words carefully with the boy. His biological father beat him down. He always said that he wasn't disappointed in Tony himself. It was always his behavior, ever cognizant of how little confidence he had even after three years with the family._

_The problem was he was proud that his son protected his little sister, and was smiling reflexively._

"_I would believe that a little easier dad, but the smile things definitely throwing me off."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"It's good to see you again, McGee." Gibbs said, laughing both internally and externally.

"DiNozzo." Tony looked truly chastised.

"What'd I say?"

"You called him McGee." Ziva said seriously.

"Well, maybe that's because if I left him in charge, you wouldn't be on the F.B.I.'s ten most wanted list right now." Gibbs looked over to find his son's crestfallen look, and knew that it had the same effect that a headslap would have had.

"…but you do remember?" He asked.

"That I left you in charge? Yeah, I remember leaving you in charge, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, before nearly spitting out a sip of his coffee, "What I forgot is your taste in coffee. It stinks."

DiNozzo simply smiled and took back his coffee. "I like sugar. It's my weakness. So what's our plan?"

Ziva jumped in quickly, "Things are bad enough for NCIS as it is. You can't…"

Her team leader quickly cut her off, "I don't remember asking your opinion, Officer David!"

"See? He's been completely insufferable since you left." Ziva directed the question at her former-team leader.

"DiNozzo? Is that true?"He deflected the question.

"When I need to be." DiNozzo knew better than to deny what Ziva told his father, because he knew the answer. Gibbs knows everything. He and Abby had learned that from a young age.

"Hm…maybe you were the right man for the job. The plan is to find this guy before he gets out of the country."

"Inspired." Tony spat sarcastically, before saying, "In other words, we need…"

"If you say campfire, I will find a paperclip and use #3 on you." Ziva cut off her partner clearly frustrated.

**NCIS**

Abby was absolutely ecstatic. Ziva was back and safe. She had handcuffed her dad to the chair in the lab, also. He wasn't going anywhere. Of that she was sure.

Then there was the fact that McGee had asked her on a date. She was currently debating on who she should tell. She wasn't sure she wanted her father to know quite yet.

Tony was another story altogether. She told Tony almost everything, especially since Kelly died. He knew most everything about Abby.

There something nibbling in the back of her mind that she knew she was supposed to remember something. She didn't though, and wondered if her subconscious was trying to tell her something.

**NCIS**

Tony's phone rang, showing his sister's name, so he picked it up without hesitation. "Hey, Abs."

"Tony! Guess what guess what guess what…" He could almost hear her jumping up and down in excitement.

"What Abs?"

"I'm going home to get ready for my date." Tony closed his eyes, there had rarely been a time that he actually approved of one of Abby's dates. She had a couple of really crazy ones sometimes.

"Who, Abs?" Abby didn't notice Ziva entering her lab.

"You have to promise not to do the whole 'big brother is watching' thing right?"

"I can't promise anything Abs. Who is it?"

"Tony." Abby sounded exasperated.

"I won't," Tony said, crossing fingers behind his back like a ten year old.

"You better not be crossing your fingers Tony."

"Abby I have something important to do for the Director tonight, could you get to it."

"Timmy."

Tony's eyes swiveled directly to his younger counterpart. "Go get ready, Abs. You don't want to be late." With that, Tony hit end.

"McSecrets." He curled his fingers, motioning for Tim to follow.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking Abby out Tim?" Tony asked as they were entering one of the conference rooms that were used for things that needed more privacy.

"Didn't really want to deal with your jokes about it?" McGee answered honestly. It wasn't a common occurrence for Tony to be serious with him. It wasn't that he didn't like Tony, but sometimes Tony was just too annoying.

"I would never." Tony said, trying to sound indignant. "Just don't hurt her, McGee. Just…don't."

"I wasn't planning on it, Tony."

"Good, cause I don't really want to kill you, Probie." Tony said, walking out and not looking back to his friend.

McGee just stared at the door, marveling. If anyone, he thought the 'big brother is watching' speech would come from his Boss, not the resident goofball.

**NCIS**

Ziva surprised Abby, when she spoke, "You have a brother Abby?"

"ZIVA! I'm so glad you're okay." Abby said, hugging her friend tightly. "I have a brother but why do you want to know."

"Abby, I need…to…breathe…" Abby let go, and Ziva asked curiously, "Tony's not your brother, yes?"

Realization dawned in Abby's eyes, "Big brother is watching is a figure of speech Ziva. Tony's too protective sometimes."

"Oh," The word was spoken very shortly, and Abby could see the Mossad officer's brain working on that.

"So, what'cha need. I've got a date tonight."

"With McGee yes?" Abby simply nodded.

Abby gestured to her cot, "Come, tell Abby everything."

Ziva chuckled gently. Abby's antics were as amusing as Tony's sometimes.

"I am…" she started, but when Ziva stopped Abby knew it was something emotional. Some part of her wanted to go find her father and hunt him down for not giving her the childhood she deserved.

Gibbs had always made sure that her and Tony had the chance to express themselves when they needed. For her, it was always easy, but Tony had hid every emotion for years.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Anthony DiNozzo knew that he was in trouble, big trouble. He had only been in Gibbs' house for a week. Truly, Tony was scared. He'd dropped several dishes when Abby had startled him. They were all over the floor._

_Seconds before, Gibbs' had wiggled his finger, motioning for Tony to come, and speaking angrily, "Anthony, downstairs, now."_

_**DiNozzo men are strong, Anthony. DiNozzo men fear nothing, Anthony. **__He still remembered breaking the dishes accidently. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. used his belt, asking his 'worthless' son with every stroke, __**where is my thank you, Anthony? This is an important lesson.**__ His father's voice still made him feel like worthless._

_Abby still didn't know what exactly happened downstairs, but ten minutes later Gibbs called her down to the basement with them._

_Gibbs sat them both on the table, "I need you both to know something."_

_Abby noticed that her brother almost seemed ready to throw up, but Gibbs continued still, "Never ever think that you cannot tell me what you're feeling or Shannon for that matter. We love you very much, and don't want you to be sad or scared."_

_Abby had jumped up and hugged Gibbs, before sitting back down. She barely heard Tony's, "I'm sorry, sir."_

_Abby hadn't heard Shannon walking down the stairs or see her waving a paper to Gibbs. "Don't sir me, son. If you want us though, we are ready to adopt you both."_

_Abby was bouncing off the walls happily. She barely sat down; when she heard her brother, soon-to-be officially, say, "You really want me?"_

_Abby initiated a group hug with her family._

_After it was done, Tony watched with rapt attention as Gibbs and Shannon signed to be his mom and dad._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It had taken years before Abby had seen her brother truly open up, but it was the start that he needed.

"Ziva, you can tell me what you're feeling. We're family." She saw Ziva flinch slightly, but relax a bit.

Her father had always known how to comfort people, even if he wasn't the most open book himself.

"I am concerned," Ziva began. "Tony has a new cell phone, and he's always running off to some doctor's appointment or other thing. Abby, you and Tony are close, yes?"

Abby now remembered the thing she had been trying to remember earlier, but failed. Tony had been coughing and short of breath.

Although, Tony had also told her that he was dating a doctor.

"Yes, we are very close Ziva, and I wouldn't worry too much. He's been dating a doctor."

A few minutes later, Ziva had left somewhat reassured. Abby, on the other hand, didn't have a good feeling about this.

"PLAN!" Abby told her army of machines, "Tonight, date with McGee. Tomorrow, convince Gibbs to stay if only to be a lie detector for whatever is going on with Tony, because he's an important…"

"Abby?" McGee asked, as he walked in, "Ready to go?"

Abby smiled at her plan, "Yeah, Timmy. I'm right behind you." 


	4. Stoic Tears

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that I'm receiving on this story. All I can say is thank you so much!

**NCIS**

Gibbs had sent Ziva down to check on some of the evidence. Tony was out once again on one of his 'doctor's appointments'. Gibbs seemed to be ready to jump out of his seat and go find him, and the tense silence had her volunteering to go see Abby.

Abby didn't have her music playing loudly in the background, which was her first clue that something wasn't right.

She found Abby in the back corner of the lab, hugging her knees and crying.

"What is wrong, Abby?" Ziva asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." Ziva just let her continue. "The last time I had a feeling like this, Kate died."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Abby had a sinking feeling that something was wrong, and what's worse was that no one was answering their phone. So, she tried to concentrate on something more positive for a moment._

_Kate and Abby were supposed to leave for the spa. Kate was the only person who had ever found out of the family 'MOAS'. _

_She loved spending time with Kate, someone outside of the family that truly understood her life. NCIS was a bond for them, but they had quickly developed a friendship away from the office._

_There it was again, that sinking feeling in her stomach. If that was what her dad felt with all the 'gut feelings', she felt sorry for him. All she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and wait for the inevitable bad news._

_Her phone rang, and it was Tony, "What's wrong Tony?"_

"_Kate." It was all he said._

"_She's hurt, I knew it. You're heading to Bethesda…" Tony's 'Abs' was ignored as she continued, "right? I mean of course you're going to…"_

"_ABBY!" Tony's tone stopped her in her tracks._

"_She's not hurt Abby."_

"_WHY DID YOU…"_

"_Abs. I'm sorry…"_

"_NO." Abby insisted. "No, no, no, no, not happening…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She had the same sinking feeling in her gut, something was wrong. Abby knew it. Ziva couldn't help. She needed to know what was going on around her, more specifically why Abby was so upset.

McGee had been worried, when Abby simply wouldn't talk to him. With Tony gone, that left Ziva to help, not that she knew how to help. The last time she had walked into one of Abby's moods, the Goth had been upset about her shoes.

Abby's phone rang, startling them both.

"Who is that, Abby?" Ziva asked, not recognizing the number.

"I don't know," she said before answering, "Hello, it's Abby."

_Abby Sciouto? _Abby didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?" Ziva couldn't help but notice the tone of worry in her friend's voice.

_Tony said to call you and let you know we're taking him to Bethesda._

Abby dropped the phone, before standing and running. Ziva followed her effortlessly.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was once again frustrated. Jen just wasn't listening. She kept claiming that Tony was one of _her _agents. His son had once told him he had issues with sharing and maybe he did.

Jen insisted pointedly, "Tony's running an errand for NCIS and myself. He will return tomorrow morning Special Agent Gibbs."

"He's my agent, Jen, and I need my senior agent."

"First of all, on duty, it's Director, and secondly, you aren't working a case at the mom…"

In that moment, both were cut short by a shocked Cynthia trying to insist that the Director was in a meeting.

Director Sheppard watched in idle amusement as the usually upbeat and unassuming lab rat stormed in her office followed by a more subdued Israeli.

"Something's wrong with Tony," and with those words the entire room became alert, even Cynthia.

"What's going on Abs?" Gibbs asked, holding onto his shaking daughter.

"A woman called. She said she was taking Tony to Bethesda. Something's wrong…"

"What else Abs," Gibbs said, trying not to panic.

When Abby didn't answer, Ziva spoke, "I believe that is when she dropped the phone and ran up the stairway. She doesn't know anything else."

Jenny tried desperately not to look at Gibbs' reaction, knowing that Tony and he were close. "I will check on Agent DiNozzo, but everyone here needs to get back to work."

She only prayed that Gibbs would leave it at that, or Abby, or Ziva. Even McGee could be a problem whenever he found out.

This was a top secret mission, and bringing down the arms dealer was too important.

The reaction she got was nothing like she expected. She had been glaring at Gibbs, daring him to defy her.

What she hadn't expected was the stinging on her cheek. She turned to find an infuriated Abby who had reached back to slap her again, but stopped at the stern, "Enough, Abigail. Go pull the car around. Ziva, with her. Tell McGee, Ducky, and Palmer as well. Jen and I have to have a discussion."

**NCIS**

Timothy McGee was worried about his friend, but he was just as worried about his girlfriend.

Abby was almost hugging him to simply hold her own weight, while she tried desperately to ignore the fact that she knew something was wrong and did nothing.

Jen and Gibbs were standing in front of them, alternately glaring at each other as they entered Bethesda.

Ziva trailed behind Ducky and Palmer who were discussing what could possibly be wrong with the senior field agent.

Ziva desperately fought to keep the façade she had learned from her father so many years ago. Somehow, these people had stripped away years of distance. She cared about her team here, particularly the one person she swore she hated in the beginning. She had sent up several prayers for her partner's safety.

The group approached the Emergency Room desk, following Jenny's lead as she asked for the status of Anthony DiNardo.

"We already gave the information to the woman who brought him here. Only his family can get any more information." The doctor said, clearly preoccupied.

Jen began to pull out her NCIS badge, when she heard Gibbs, "Tony is my son. Now, I DEMAND to know what is wrong with him or I guarantee you will regret it, doctor."

The Director stared at her former-partner in astonishment, barely registering that the team was waiting patiently in chairs behind her, out of earshot.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jen lay next to her partner, letting the mission slip away. She had known Jethro for only a few months, but he was most certainly a good man._

_She had almost immediately fallen in love with the man, but he was married. Going undercover, as a couple, was immensely difficult for the both of them._

_Jen had just fallen asleep when Jethro's phone rang._

_She heard the mumbled, "What is it son?"_

_She rolled over to give them privacy, but was shocked to hear a gruff and angry voice, "She what?!?"_

_She could see her partner's fists clench in anger, speaking in a very clipped and angry voice. "Anthony, listen carefully. Get your sister and go down to the basement now. When you're down there, call the police. My sidearm is in the locked drawer under the bourbon. I'll call Diane and have a talk."_

_With that he closed his phone, turned to his partner, "Diane apparently took off, and left the kids alone, and someone broke into the house…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It was in that moment that everything clicked.

"It seems that Anthony has somehow contracted what we have tentatively named Y-Pestis…" With those words an angry senior field agent turned into an angry father.

"I don't give a damn about your op, Jen. Tony barely survived the Plague when he contracted it before." Gibbs turned to the doctor, ignoring the horrified and shocked look on his former partner's face, "He isn't Anthony DiNardo. My son is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and he will be transferred to the care of Brad Pitt."

If the revelation about Tony and Gibbs hadn't been enough, she finds out Tony had the plague at some point. How had she missed that? She definitely need to re-check the dossiers of the major response team.

Then she asked, "I realize you never were one for keeping up with pop culture, but Brad Pitt is an actor."

"Wrong Brad Pitt," Jethro admitted gruffly, before walking over to inform the others.

Jen watched as the group found out.

McGee held on more tightly to Abby, as if to protect her, while she burst into a fresh batch of tears. Jen could see a tear in the eyes of the youngest agent as well.

Ducky and Palmer almost seemed as if they had prepared themselves for this, only muttering, "Oh dear, the poor boy," and "I hope he's alright Agent Gibbs."

Ziva sat in a corner fingering her knife that she concealed at her waist, trying to calm herself. She was obviously worried. Although if she hadn't worked so closely with the woman when in Cairo, she would've missed the mask of indifference her friend wore.

Another woman she recognized sat nearby, Jeanne Benoit, looking frantic and upset, presumably because the doctors wouldn't tell her anything.

A doctor stepped out of the swinging doors. Tim, Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs all seemed to recognize him, standing immediately. They were soon followed by Ziva and Palmer, who hadn't seemed to recognize the doctor.

"Jethro, I would've hoped to not have to see Tony again here." He had seen that Tony was undercover, so instead of calling him Agent Gibbs, he helped keep the image of the cover.

Jeanne Benoit stood at Tony's name, "What is wrong with my boyfriend doctor?"

The group turned to see Jeanne, and Jen immediately regretted not having informed the team.

Ziva had momentarily lost the look of indifference. McGee looked utterly surprised, "Boyfriend?" Abby seemed undeterred, still staring at Dr. Brad Pitt. Gibbs stood at her side, rubbing gentle circles on her back to calm her.

Jen smiled at the familiarity of the group dynamic. As Ziva had once told her, "Abby will always be the favorite.

She started wondering to herself. Jen knew Gibbs had kids, a boy and a girl. Now, though, her head was spinning with possibilities.


	5. True Lies

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that I'm receiving on this story. All I can say is thank you so much!

This one is a little slow in the beginning, but it includes little things I had to do. If it wasn't for the last two sections, I'd call it a filler chapter. Please just be patient here. I do have a plot in mind; it's just taking me longer than it usually does to get it set up. I'm starting to wonder exactly how long this story is going to be…

**NCIS**

Jeanne Benoit was scared. She had rarely seen someone go down as quickly as her boyfriend dropped, coughing up black blood and gasping for breath. He had been perfectly fine, cracking a joke using a reference from one of the James Bond movies.

They started dating three weeks ago, and were just getting to know each other. The only thing he got out before passing, "Abby Scioto. Call Abs."

She had been really confused to find two phones in his pocket, and searched through them both. Abby Scioto had been the only name used on both phones and she called her, hoping it wasn't a girlfriend.

Tony's name brought her out of her musings. An entire group of people gathered around the doctor, and she wondered if she had heard the wrong name. She was almost pushed out of the way by a woman who was obviously a Goth, black hair in pigtail.

"How is Tony? What's wrong with him? I need to see him; he'll want to see me. I know he'll…" Jeanne knew it was the same Tony, but her thoughts were interrupted by two men, one older, while the other had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist, "Abs."

The older man stepped up to the girl, obviously having a calming effect, "Tim, take Abs to get a Caf-Pow!"

"Gibbs, no. Tony's going to need me."

"Yes, Tony's going to need you. He's going to need you calm and cool-headed. You're a wreck right now."

"C'mon Abby, we'll get a Caf-Pow! and get Tony a hazelnut coffee." The younger one, Tim, interjected, and Abby seemed to listen before leaning into the boy.

A red-headed woman turned to the older man, saying, "Gibbs, Dr. Pitt wants to speak with you particularly."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on with my boyfriend?" The red-head turned to her, and another woman's head, from next to her, shot up at her apparently unexpected voice.

The woman would be considered an exotic beauty to most men, she realized as the woman spoke up, "You're the doctor, yes?"

"Yes," Jeanne said, "Who are you?"

"Ziva, Abby told me Tony was dating a doctor now. It's nice to meet you…" She was waiting for a name. There was something more to her gaze, but Jeanne couldn't quite make it out.

"Jeanne."

"Ziva," the older man said, exiting the room with the doctor. "Go get Abby and McGee."

Jeanne's attention was brought to the older man, "I'll go fetch Mr. Palmer, Jethro. He took off with his cell phone. The lad has been too secretive lately."

_**NCIS**_

Ziva, Abby, Tim, Palmer, Ducky, and Jen crowded around Gibbs, knowing they needed him to tell them what was going on with Tony. Jeanne stood back.

Gibbs though, was unconcerned that they wanted to know, "Who has had any body to body contact with Tony?"

The question caught the group off-guard. Abby raised her hand, "I gave him a hug and told him to give Bert a squeeze"

"Abby, McGee, go over to the doctor now." Gibbs barked, but Abby stopped.

"Gibbs, please tell me Tony's okay. Please, I'll be a perfect little angel. I'll even get you a coffee instead of you getting me a Caf-Pow! Please, d...Gibbs."

"She's quite right Jethro; we all want to know what is wrong with young Anthony." Ducky spoke up.

Gibbs simply turned to Jeanne, "Have you and Tony had any contact, Jeanne?" Her small nod prompted him to continue. "Tony relapsed, everyone, and since you don't know, Tony opened up a letter nearly two years ago that released the Plague into his system. Tony has the Plague once again."

While doctors ushered off Abby, McGee, and Jeanne, Ziva sat hoping that this was some sort of nightmare. She let herself go for a few seconds, before she noticed something else.

Ziva and Jen had been close since the mission in Cairo, although not as close as of late. Jen looked to be working out a puzzle in her head. Usually Ziva found that Tony was the one who liked puzzles so much.

Ziva walked over to her former-partner, "Why did you not tell us Tony was under covers?"

"You mean undercover," McGee's voice broke in, as he pushed Abby back into the waiting room. "No sign of Plague in the three of us, according to the tests we're safe.

Ziva let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. Abby and McGee walked over to Gibbs, before McGee left for the head. She could see Jeanne sitting cautiously by herself, and that Ducky was making his way toward the young lady.

"Ziva, I can't tell you everything. Some things I need to keep close to the vest." Ziva stared confused, "What vest?"

"It's an expression Ziva, means it was a secret."

Ziva knew she would figure out what was troubling her friend, as long as she could keep her talking.

**NCIS**

Gibbs held Abby close, knowing this was weighing on his little girl. It had always been the same Tony hid his feelings while Abby broadcasted hers.

The first time he had seen them both mourning had been at Kelly and Shannon's funeral.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He walked in the house to find Jackson Gibbs stroking the cheek of his sleeping daughter. Tony had another two hours before his return flight from college landed. _

_Gibbs was still in shock. Shannon and Kelly were dead. He could only find relief in that Abby had been at science club and not in the car, or that Tony was in college, working toward graduating._

_Jack hefted the girl up off his lap, "She's exhausted Leroy. She cried herself to sleep the last two nights. The only thing that could calm her down was when she and Tony talked on the phone this morning."_

"_Kelly and Shannon shouldn't be dead Jack." Gibbs said to his father._

_Jackson kissed his now-only granddaughter on the forehead, and smiled. "You did a good job raising these kids Leroy. You stepped up. I'm proud of you son." _

_With that, he began to walk to the door, only to be stopped by a voice, weak from sobbing, "Grandpa, don't leave. People always leave and they never come back."_

_Neither of the older men knew what to say, so instead they all held onto each other. _

_Tony walked into his home in an old Ohio State sweatshirt, stone-faced, and trying to conceal the tears._

_He saw the group hug and smiled at his family, where he belonged. It wasn't finished anymore though, and he wondered if his dad would ever be able to put it back together._

"_Hey, kiddo. I'm home." He said, knowing Abby would catch sight of him soon._

_Gibbs signed, __you and Tony, go talk._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs signed to his daughter as she pulled away; I'll get you in to see your brother.

She signed back, I love you dad.

**NCIS**

Abby had been cleaned, sanitized, and forced to change into a mask and gown, so she couldn't be contaminated. She had to choke back the tears, seeing her brother laying helplessly, once again, on IVs, once again, and in the hospital, once again.

She knew that she had to be strong for Tony. He needed her strength. She wondered if they should've let Ziva be the one to come. Tony needed borrow strength to get through this.

Last time, Gibbs had been his strength to get him through, but this time so far it was Abby, and she couldn't help but think she didn't have the strength to be strong for him.

_No tears, Abby. Be strong._

Abby walked slowly to Tony's side. He was coughing uncontrollably and the black blood made her heart stop for a second.

"You lied to me Tony." _Get his mind off of the danger._

Abby tried to ignore the paleness of his face, when he answered, "I couldn't tell you about the op Abs. It was confidential. Jen swore me to secrecy, using one of dad's rules too."

"That's not what I'm talking about Tony," she admitted grudgingly. She knew she shouldn't be bringing this up, not right at that moment. "You told me you were fine. You told me I was worrying for nothing, and now you're not okay. I would've done something. I should've done something…"

"Abs," Tony interrupted before inhaling deeply.

"Tell me you're going to be okay, Tony. I can't lose you too. I just can't." She finally cried.

This had been exactly how Tony expected her visit to go. She needed to cry, and needed to be reassured. Abby was always strong enough to show when she was upset. It was a trait her brother had envied since they met in the orphanage.

She was outspoken and stronger than even she knew.

"Abs, it would take a tornado dropping a house on me to kill this wicked witch." Tony knew she had loved that movie as a child. "…and it would Ziva using number 18 with that damn paperclip for me to missing you and Sister Rosita and the girls kicking some ass at the next tournament."

He tried to use what Abby once called his 100 Watt smile, but he had said too much at once, and his body was wracked with another painful coughing fit.

Abby just sat next to her brother holding one hand while rubbing his back with the other.

_Yep, she's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. _

**NCIS**

"When were you going to tell me Jethro?"

"Tell you what, Jen?"

Director Sheppard handed Gibbs a folder, Tony's medical file, opened to the page with the adoption papers for him. Then she handed him Abby's adoption papers.

He looked deep into the eyes of his ex-lovers, "We need to talk Jen. Conference room."

"This isn't the Naval Yard Jethro. You cannot just commandeer their elevator there are patients here."

Gibbs simply wiggled his finger, and said, "Watch me."


	6. Mirage

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that I'm receiving on this story. All I can say is thank you so much!

I know this has taken longer than normal to get out, but it's really close to finals week and with all the papers and last minute studying over the last week has taken more time than I expected. It may be a little bit before the next chapter too, since finals are all next week and I had the stroke of brilliance to take three lit classes in one semester. So many books, stories, and poems...my head just spins… Sorry, just didn't anyone to think I was dropping this. I'm loving writing this one.

**NCIS**

"What the hell are you doing with those, Jen? That is none of your business."

"It is my business, Jethro. You have your children working for you. It creates a problem with preferential treatment among employees at best."

"You think Jen?"

"Jethro, why didn't you tell me? Morrow knew."

"I never concealed it Jen. I told you in Paris that I had kids, but Tony wants to say he got everywhere on his own, and Abby simply never took my name. Tony did, but he went back to DiNozzo so no one would think I brought him on because he was my son."

Jen's eyes seemed to ask, _why would he worry about that?_

Gibbs's eyes narrowed as he looked beyond this, "Abby and Tony, but mostly Tony, seem to think that if everyone knew someone would think that I'm pulling the weight for them, which is completely untrue. Jen, don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"I'm the Director Jethro, and I will do what I damn well please." In that moment, Director Sheppard realized that she was a few steps too close, too close to his lips for her own comfort, her former partner. She began to slowly back up.

"I won't say anything, Jethro, but you should tell those two that you're proud of them. There were a couple times the team nearly fell apart when you were gone. McGee and Ziva were constantly reminding him that he would never be you."

Jethro threw off the emergency switch, but right before he got off, he turned to his former partner, "Thanks Jen."

He gave her a small peck on the cheek before strolling out and straight to where Ziva and Tim were fighting over who got to go in to see Tony next.

Once Abby came out, he strode past the two of them to see his son, laughing slightly at the way Tim's jaw dropped and Ziva sighed.

**NCIS**

Gibbs sat next to his son's bed silently, almost stoically. He was terrified for his son, especially with this being the second time for him to be put in this situation. The first time, Tony had responded to the small head slap, but he wasn't sure that would help this time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gibbs knew Kate was watching from the door, making sure McGee didn't see this, just as she was told._

"_Tony, listen to me. Are you listening?" Gibbs said, trying to hide just how concerned he was._

_Tony gasped, barely, "I'm listening. I'm listening Boss."_

_**He's still being formal, at least that means his brain is still working.**_

"_You will not die, you got that." Gibbs whispered in Tony's left ear, you will not die."_

_Gibbs gently slapped the back of his agent's head. Jethro's heart nearly skipped a beat when Tony didn't answer quickly._

"_Okay, I got you Boss." Tony said and his head followed as Gibbs sat in the chair next to him._

"_Dad?" Tony's voice was weak and breathy, "I'm not gonna make it outta this one, am I?"_

_Jethro looked at his son. He had survived his biological father's beatings. Tony had dealt with the death of the only mother he really remembered and one of his sisters. The boy had his dream cut short when he blew out his knee and couldn't go pro. Tony had survived been chained to a sociopath and being locked in an underground cell, getting both him and a marine to safety. Tony probably thought he was running out of luck._

"_Tony, son, if anyone could make it through this it's you. You've got the hardest head in the United States. You believe that, right?"_

_Tony's left lip turned up just enough for his dad to know he got through to him._

"_Good. Here's your new cell. I'd get the number changed. Someone keeps calling for Spankie." Gibbs said, walking out._

"_Spankie?" Tony asked himself, trying to figure out who would be calling him that._

_Gibbs smiled to Kate as he walked by. _

_Kate said, "You are the only one he'd listen to, aren't you?"_

_Gibbs didn't answer, just looked back at his son, "Send up a prayer for my son, will you?"_

_Kate simply ran a finger over the cross necklace she wore before replying, "Yes, Gibbs."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jeanne Benoit had decided she wanted to see her boyfriend, and somehow managed to slip past the group of guards, for lack of a better term, when she saw the older man sitting next to a sleeping Tony DiNardo.

"Don't do this again, Tony," the older man said, obviously concerned by his tone. She remembered that he was introduced as Gibbs earlier by the red-head lady. Jenny?

"You have always been a fighter, Tony, and you will get through this. I did not come back to the states for you to die on me."

Jeanne could see that the man was military from the way he conducted himself, but he acted like a father. Tony said he didn't have a live father, only a sister.

Tony seemed to seek the man's comfort, pushing himself closer to Gibbs as the man spoke.

Jeanne watched the man she was beginning to love. He was such a fun-loving easygoing man that he was easy to be around, and yet there was something that she couldn't put her finger on about him.

Somehow, when she first met him, she doubted he was a teacher. He just didn't seem the type, but only five minutes later, he had quoted nearly ten movies.

Jeanne stopped in her tracks, when she his heard a very weak and breath voice, "Dad? Where's Abs? And Jeanne? Jeanne. Jenny'll be upset."

Jeanne wondered what the man was actually thinking. He made no sense to her, probably because they hadn't been dating for long.

"Don't worry so much, Tony." Gibbs told him, running his thumb across the boy's hand. It was a small gesture, but she could see her boyfriend relax slightly.

"Where's Kate? Wasn't she just here…" Jeanne saw the older man's face tense.

"Tony, Kate's not here. She died over a year ago, remember?"

"Kate shouldn't pretend she's sick just for me, dad. She could really get sick. You should get out too, before I kill you with…"

His rambling, slow through his coughing, was stopped by the older man, "Try to rest Tony. I have not given you permission to die, understand me?"

"Yeah," he answered before squinting his eyes and face, before going into another coughing fit.

Jeanne stepped out, upset that Tony had lied and was sick. It was too much. Jeanne walked out the door and got into her car, needing to blow off some steam.

_**NCIS**_

Abby needed someone to talk to and knew it wasn't something she could say to McGee or Ziva, so she went to someone she knew would understand.

Abigail Scioto stood in front of Kate's grave, "The Plague came back Kate. I'm scared, really scared right now."

Kate appeared behind the grave, "Tony will be fine Abby. He's got too much Gibbs in him not to be."

"It's the second time though and his body's not exactly in the best shape. He still has scars from before dad adopted him from Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and his bad knee, and his lungs are scarred from the last time, and I don't know how to help. How did you help? What do I need to do?"

"Abby, breathe," Kate told her, "I can't tell you how I did it, Abs. I'm in your head, not mine. Tony needs you Abby, not to save him. Do what you always do, Abs."

Kate had a sad smile on her face, as Abby asked, "What?"

"Be there for him. It's all you can do, and tell him I said to lay off the movie quotes."

"I really liked you Kate."

"Hey, it will be okay," Kate really was smiling now, "Pull up those pigtails. I love you in pigtails."

Abby smiled the odd conversation with the mirage of Kate had helped more than anyone else could.

Abby got back into her Hearse and headed back to the hospital.


	7. Delusions

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that I'm receiving on this story. All I can say is thank you so much!

I know this has taken longer than normal to get out, but it's really close to finals week and with all the papers and last minute studying over the last week has taken more time than I expected. It may be a little bit before the next chapter too, since finals are all next week and I had the stroke of brilliance to take three lit classes in one semester. So many books, stories, and poems...my head just spins… Sorry, just didn't anyone to think I was dropping this. I love writing this one.

Now, I'm done with finals….YAY! So, I should be able to get this out a little quicker seeing as it is officially summertime.

**NCIS**

McGee inched into the room. The doctor said that they had killed the virus, but everyone should wear a mask, just in case. He hadn't gone in to see Tony the last time, and something in him was a little nervous to see him like this.

In his own twisted way, Tony had become like a big brother figure for Tim, a luxury he had never had growing up with his parents and Sarah.

The team had twisted itself into a large dysfunctional family at best. It was simply inevitable. They spent days, nights, and weekends put their lives into each other's hands. It was almost impossible not to care.

Tim had seen Tony on pain meds or hurt, but the idea of him being this sick sent his mind into a tailspin.

"McSketchy, you (cough) going to stand (cough) in the doorway (cough) all day?" Tim groaned; doped up and sick and DiNozzo still found a way to have some fun at his expense.

"How are you feeling, Tony." Tim expected an immediate sarcastic comment, but Tony glared at him with a ferocity that was almost equivalent to Gibbs' glare.

McGee had never seen Tony quite as out of it as he was, and was taken aback by the fact he was spewing out quotes or jokes like always. The rational part of his brain knew that his best friend…_when did I start thinking of him as my best friend?_...wasn't in the best of health.

The problem was part of him wanted the real Tony to pop in and let him know he was okay. Some part of him knew that's what the McSketchy comment was about.

Tony was gasping for breath, "You don't look so hot, Tony."

McGee pulled a chair up next to his friend, ignoring his immature, "Coming from you, McGoo?"

Timothy McGee was uncomfortable and worried.

**NCIS**

Jimmy Palmer got off the phone with Michelle Lee and looked around. He wasn't sure exactly where he fit into the group, as Ducky's lackey, but Tony and he had gotten close over the time when Gibbs was away.

He had helped the Senior Agent with several cases and they had developed a relationship somewhat akin to Gibbs and Ducky's relationship. He was worried.

He had watched the devastation on Abby's face and the subtle determination on his mentor's as they spoke with Brad. After the last time, they were pretty much all on a first name basis with the doctor.

Gibbs and Ziva's expressions had been unreadable after a brief flicker of either worry or fear. The Director promptly left in search of a bathroom, probably so no one would know how upset she was at her agent's expense.

Pitt had told them that the antibiotic they had flown in from Europe had destroyed the Black Death, but there was still a long way to go before he was going to be safe.

As Doctor Mallard had told Jimmy earlier during a conversation, Tony's lungs were immensely scarred from the pneumonia after his last bout with the Plague.

The second onset meant more scarring on his already distressed lungs.

The words that came out of the doctor's mouth had everyone in the waiting room for Tony upset.

He remembered the biting, almost barking words of the ex-marine, "Pitt, get to the point."

"What he's saying, Jethro, is that Anthony is going to need a lung transplant, if his lungs continue to deteriorate."

Palmer rubbed Abby's shoulder, before she buried her head in his shoulder. McGee appeared from Tony's room, "Tony's asking to see Kate, but then a few seconds later he said he wanted Ziva. He's mixing up time."

Palmer spoke up, Abby still crying in his shoulder, "That's not uncommon with…"

McGee then stepped up to Abby, ignoring the Autopsy Gremlin altogether, "What did I miss?"

Was he becoming Ducky? How long was it going to be before people walked out on his long drawn out stories, like they did Ducky, because it was apparently already beginning?

Palmer watched Ziva slip into Tony's room, before watching McGee comfort Abby.

Jimmy Palmer was worried.

**NCIS**

"How you doin', (cough) little Lady?" Ziva couldn't help but smile at how hard her partner was trying.

"From one of your endless list of movies, yes?" She said, indulging him in the banter, trying to make everything okay.

"I…I can't (cough) remember right now." Something about that made Ziva wish he could remember, no matter how much it usually annoyed her.

Ziva knew she would have to be upset later. Later, she would do something to alleviate her anger and nervous energy…fear, even if she didn't even want to admit it to herself.

Ziva tried to ignore how much it was taking for him to take even a single breath. He looked completely exhausted.

"Zee?" She looked up to her partner, his eyes were closed.

"I'm here, Tony." It took Ziva a minute to realize he had fallen asleep. Not knowing what else to do, Ziva began to hum a song her mother had sung to her when she was little. She had sung the same song to Tali.

"Lailah tov, Tony." She whispered in his ear. She began to walk toward the door, but his voice stopped her dead in her tracks, turning to listen.

Ziva David was nervous.

**NCIS**

"Lailah tov, Tony." Ziva whispered, and Tony opened his eyes just a bit. Kate was standing off to the side, just as she had been since before McGee walked into the room.

"Abby said she was going to see you Katie." Tony smiled just a little, as he spoke through raspy breaths and coughing fits.

_Say what you want to say Tony. Quit beating around the bush. I could always send Gibbs a copy…_

"Stop Kate, okay. Do you think it's okay?"

_Say it, Tony, and don't revert to one of your stupid movie quotes._

"I can't ruin it this time, Kate. I really do love her."

_I believed that when you told Abby._

"She's gone now."

_You can still tell her._

"No, I can't."

_Damn it, Tony, just tell her you love her. Get it over with and quit bugging me._

"I swear Abby is still trying to adopt you two years later."

Kate just smirked at him, and he sighed.

"When she comes back, I'll tell Ziva I love her. Will that make you happy?"

_I'm dead, Tony. It's about what will make you happy._

The mirage of Kate Todd was guiding her friends, her family.

Tony DiNozzo was in love.

**NCIS**

Ziva's eyes widened, before she walked out of the room. She was barely aware that a tear had made a track down her face.

Tony loves her?

She didn't how to feel about that or even if she reciprocated. Sure, she cared for Tony more than she should care for her partner, but did she love him?

Ziva David was afraid.

**NCIS**

Abby clutched onto her dad, needing the comfort that McGee couldn't give her, no matter how hard he tried.

This couldn't be happening again. She couldn't lose another sibling. Abby's heart just couldn't take it.

Tony had gotten her through losing Kelly and their mom. Gibbs has wallowed in his own grief and though he tried, hadn't helped her much with their deaths.

Who would be there to pick up the pieces if something happened to Tony?

_No, I can't think that way. Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts. Tony will be fine. He will be more than fine. He'll be making jokes and quoting James Bond in no time. If he needed a lung, they'd get one._

She knew that much, her dad would move Heaven and Hell for either of them.

Gibbs would find him a lung if he had to rip it out of his own body. Not that she wanted that to happen, but her dad was that dedicated to his children. He loved them both so much.

The problem was that as much as she knew he'd do to save Tony, even to the point of pulling a John Q type scene, she wasn't sure if it would be enough.

Abigail Scioto was scared.

**NCIS**

A/N: I have little to no knowledge when it comes to anything medical. I'm not sure the treatment would work this way, but I'm claiming creative license. I need the medical stuff the way it is for my plot to work.


	8. Team Gibbs

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with NCIS, I would've had to have been older than 16 when it all started, so no. I don't own anything involved with NCIS.

Over 100 reviews? WOW! I must say every one of y'all are amazing. I have never had this many reviews for anything. Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I'm loving writing this one.

**NCIS**

Ziva sat by Tony's bed, watching as he slept even if he looked to be in pain. The doctor still said he needed to sleep.

Tony, on the other hand, was stuck in old memories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tony wasn't sure why, but he liked his new foster father. He hadn't even spoken to the man, but somehow he knew. Tony knew that the man wasn't like his father and that he wouldn't have to say much so that he'd understand._

_Still he knew better than to trust him._

"_Welcome to my home Abigail, Anthony." They had been introduced by their full name, but he still instinctually flinched at the use of his full name. _

_Somehow, just as she always seemed to, Abby knew he needed something. She waited until the social worker walked away with the parents, before turning and giving him a hug._

_He had never told Abby, wanting to protect her from these things ever since he'd met her. She was sad about her parents' dying, but other than that she was innocent._

_He melted into her hug. The girl was instinctively nurturing, even if she didn't act or look it. Slowly, but surely, she was developing an unnatural obsession with death._

_So, Tony tried not to cry when she hugged him a little too hard grabbing a sensitive area, still not healed from his last 'lesson'._

_Tony knew better than to look upset in front of Abby, so he plastered on a smile and grabbed Abby's hand to lead her into the room with the new foster family._

_**Two Days Later**_

_Some part of his brain knew he shouldn't be scared, but Tony still looked for a place to hide. _

_He ran from the broken glass and found his way into Abby's closet, because it was closer._

"_Abby, Tony, who broke the glass?!?" He heard Gibbs yell. _

_Tony hid more into the closet as he heard Abby say, "Not me, Gibbs."_

_Tony waited for a few minutes as he heard the man demand him to come out. He heard Gibbs come closer to the closet and open the door, and Tony scooted further into the corner, if that was possible. _

"_Anthony, get out here. Now." Gibbs' voice was forceful, but loving, and yet the use of his full name elicited an immediate response that his father had always demanded._

"_I'm sorry, sir. So sorry. Please, I'm sorry, sir." The response never abated his father's anger, but he hoped it would for Gibbs. _

_Gibbs reached out to grab his shoulder, but all Tony could see was his father. He backed into the corner of Abby's room, away from the man. He didn't notice the look of realization that flashed for a second in Gibbs' eyes._

_Abby walked into her room, before running to Tony looking up to Gibbs. She hugged him tightly before she heard Gibbs say gently, "Abby, I need to talk to Anthony."_

_Abby felt the boy start shaking at his own name, and Gibbs saw it, too. He had remembered a similar action several times when he had called him by his full name._

"_I'm not leaving. He needs me."_

_Gibbs was surprised when Tony told her that it would be okay and that he was fine. He was glad to see that she had such an effect on him. It meant that they were close, but Gibbs knew better than to think he'd told her. He would be under the impression that he was protecting her. He knew that from his short stint as an MP._

_She left reluctantly._

"_Did you break the glass Tony?" He asked directly._

"_Yes sir." The boy's entire stance was timid, and his voice was shaky._

"_Don't sir me. I work for a living." It was the same thing he told everyone, but Tony went wide-eyed at it._

_Seconds later, he realized just how much trouble he thought he was in, and his eyes immediately shot downward._

_Gibbs waited as he always did when dealing with officers under his command. "I didn't mean to break it. I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not mad that you broke it Tony." The boy looked to Gibbs in surprise. "Really?"_

"_Why did you hide Tony?" The boy barely even looked like his normal self, instead he seemed to be terrified._

"_I didn't mean to break it. I promise. I didn't want to take it." Gibbs wondered what could change the bright, intelligent, and smiling boy into a quivering mess. It was the first time he got a glimpse as to what kind of life the boy came from._

"_Take what?" He was probing, and staring at the boy willing him to trust him._

"_My lesson, sir." Gibbs tried to remember that this was probably drilled into the boy by his reaction, just like the 'sorrys' that the boy had been muttering since he found him in Abby's closet._

"_Your dad hurt you?" Gibbs was out of his depth on this one, but he was trying to get the boy to open up a little._

"_Father taught me important lessons, sir." His eyes seemed to find the flooring important._

"_Look at me, Tony," Tony obeyed, recognizing the direct order for what it was. "I'm not going to hurt you Tony. You need to know that it's dangerous to leave broken glass on the floor. Someone could get hurt. If something breaks you need to tell someone and clean it up. Understand?"_

_Tony looked at the man confused. He knew the police had said that parents weren't supposed to hurt their kids, but his father told him he deserved it, that it was the only way he would learn. He wasn't smart enough or strong enough or he would've saved his mom from dying. _

_Gibbs was telling him otherwise, and he wanted to believe him. The problem was that he couldn't trust him. Tony knew better._

_**2 Days Later**_

_Gibbs sat over his son's bed. He and Shannon had already decided they were going to adopt these kids. They already loved them like they were their own._

_Tony was screaming in his sleep, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please no. Father stop!"_

_Gibbs rubbed gentle circles on the boy's back. Ever since the boy had broken the glass, Gibbs and Shannon had taken turns comforting Tony during his nightmares. _

_He had quickly found the areas that didn't make him flinch. Tony needed to feel a comforting touch._

_Tony woke up gently to find someone over him. He knew it wasn't his father, because the touch was gentle and he was speaking gently. _

_He knew he wasn't in the orphanage. The other boys would be making fun of him for being a baby. _

_It wasn't Abby. She was the only one who had been able to comfort him, and he didn't even know how._

_Yet somehow, the touch made him feel better. It didn't hurt like his father's did usually._

_Gibbs._

"_What's going on, Gibbs?"_

"_You were screaming."_

"_And?"_

"_You were screaming." Apparently, Gibbs thought that answer was sufficient, but no one had ever cared that Tony was screaming, withstanding his mother when she was actually sober._

"_Why do you care?" Tony shook it off, wanting the man to leave him alone._

"_I do care." Gibbs seemed to think that was enough, because he didn't elaborate. _

_Tony wasn't going to listen to it, "You shouldn't." _

_Tony rolled over, before Gibbs could see that he was happy someone even pretended to care, beside Abby._

_Gibbs simply grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him to a sitting position, determined to get him to talk._

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

_Tony went to lie back down, but simply sat him back up on the bed. "Why?"_

_Tony was trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, "My father never has, why should you care?"_

"_You can trust me Tony." Tony finally dropped all pretenses and cried. It was a step that Gibbs knew the boy needed to take._

_He almost jumped into Gibbs arms for a hug, and the man hugged back carefully._

_They stayed like that for a moment, before the boy muttered barely loud enough to reach his ear, "It hurts."_

"_Show me?" He knew better than to make that an order. Tony would pull back and it would take time to get back to this point._

_He pulled away from the hug before he took off his shirt, and Gibbs felt a real need to snipe Tony's father. _

_He pulled him back into a hug, before whispering into his ear, "I won't let him hurt you again, Tony."_

"_I wish you were my dad," The boy whispered as he began to fall asleep._

_Gibbs tucked him in, "If you'll let me, I will. I love you, son."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ziva nearly jumped as Tony whispered, "I love you too, dad."

Ziva looked at her partner in confusion as he woke.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

"You hate your father, yes? You told me that one time."

"My father, yes, but my dad, no. Someone got me out of my father's house when I was a kid, and I was adopted by…"

"Adopted? I did not know that Tony."

"That's because it's his MOAS, Ziva." Ziva jumped at Abby's voice.

"MOAS?" Ziva asked, "Is that another American expression?"

Tony laughed and coughed, "No, that's an Abby-ism."

"It means mother of all secrets."

"Why is it a secret?"

Ziva could see a conversation play between the two of them, before Abby spoke up, "Kate was fine with it Tony, and I was going to tell McGee anyway."

Something changed in Tony's eyes, before, "There's a lot about Team Gibbs that even you don't know Zee-vah."


	9. Organ Donor

I own nothing, just so you know.

Your reviews alerts and favorites are much appreciated. I'm glad to know that you are happy with this story.

SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT… I always try to keep my stories in order and I was writing the last chapter for Shot to the Heart, which turned out too lifetime for my taste, but after 6 complete rewrites and no more inspiration for the story, I just went with what I had.

That and my great-grandfather (93) contracting throat cancer has kind of made my writing time slightly off. He's refusing treatment, which is probably smart for someone his age, and so we are waiting and it's nerve-wracking at best.

Sorry, for the excuses, but I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

_**NCIS**_

Gibbs had signed the paperwork hours ago to get Tony to the top of the lists for a lung transplant after Brad Pitt had insisted that his son was going to need a transplant. It scared him to know that it was that bad now.

Gibbs opened his phone and dialed one of the last numbers that he wanted to dial, but the man needed to know his grandson was in the hospital and really sick.

He gave his dad the news quickly and could him starting the engine of his car when he hung up the phone.

Gibbs watched as Palmer hand Ducky a cup of tea before handing Gibbs a cup of coffee. McGee was off to find his wandering daughter, once again.

Gibbs had kept it together so far, but he was well on his way to a break-down. Tony needed him to be strong. Abby needed him to be strong. They needed their dad, and he could only pray for Tony.

Tony always knew when he was lying, and called him on it, usually away from the rest of the team.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tony watched as his dad told him that everything would be okay again. He just couldn't understand that Tony had a feeling in his stomach that made him want to hurl._

"_I don't think it's going to be okay, dad."_

"_I've been to war before Tony, and I came back alright."_

"_This time it doesn't feel right. Mom and Kelly just died, dad. Stay here."_

"_I can't go AWOL Tony. It goes against everything I believe, everything I taught you and your sisters. I love you, son. You know that, right?"_

"_I know dad, but my gut tells me something bad's going to happen if you go back dad."_

"_I'll be fine, Tony. I promise."_

"_That's a lie, dad. Go ahead, leave. Don't lie to me though, don't make promises you can't keep." _

**END FLASHBACK**

He came back from that in a coma, lost in a world where he missed his wife and daughter.

_**NCIS**_

Jeanne Benoit cried as she drove down the interstate toward the docks. Her boyfriend was in a hospital bed, and part of her knew she was being selfish, but she was upset at him lying to her.

He had absolutely no reason to lie to her about having a father and yet he had. The way he and his father interacted showed that they were close.

She couldn't help but wonder what else he had lied about, and her mind kept going back to Abby Scioto, the eccentric Goth who'd been so worried about Jeanne's boyfriend.

She had never considered herself a jealous person, but the girl was obviously ridiculously close to her boyfriend and the only explanations she could think for that were ex, girlfriend, or sister. The two looked absolutely nothing like each other, which only left girlfriend or ex. That bothered her a lot as well.

Jeanne was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed the swerving SUV. Minutes later, she heard someone talking to her but she just couldn't answer.

_**NCIS**_

Tony looked at Abby, "If you're going…cough…to tell….cough…Mc…" Tony fell into a coughing fit, and Ziva and Abby could only look only helplessly.

"I'm down to my last life, Abs." Tony got out afterward, "And Kate says I should…cough…just say it."

"You're still seeing Kate?" Tony nodded gently, before telling Ziva what she needed to know.

"She says I should tell you…cough, cough, cough…I love you, sweet cheeks."

"You should rest my little hairy butt."

"Abs…cough…tell…cough…her."

With that, Tony fell asleep once again, and Abby walked out, knowing the Mossad Officer would follow.

"What is happening, Abby? Tony said there was something I did not know about Team Gibbs."

Abby laughed a bit. "Tony's my brother Ziva, by adoption. Our dad adopted us both when we were little."

"That is all? Tony seemed to believe there was something more to it. Is he just delusional? It would explain why he proclaimed his love to me."

Abby pulled Ziva to the side, and upon seeing Tim round the corner, ushered him over.

"Ziva, Timmy, there is a lot more going on at NCIS than you know. When I was little my parents moved to D.C. before they died, and so I was put in an orphanage and met Tony because his father was a jack-hole. We were adopted and grew up together as brother and sister, but the biggest thing is that our dad is someone we all know…."

"Abs, breathe," McGee instructed, "Who?"

"Gibbs."

_**NCIS**_

Jen watched her former partner as he sat alone, staring into the abyss and probably lost in memories.

"Jethro," she said, sitting next to him, "You look like hell. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I can't lose another child, Jen. It nearly tore our family apart the last time."

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Pit asked as he walked into the waiting area.

Gibbs and Jenny walked to the doctor hand-in-hand, although unknowingly.

"We had a car accident victim die in emergency at Uni-hospital, one of their doctors apparently, but more importantly she's an organ donor."

Gibbs almost felt guilty at wave of relief that swept over him at that, "She's a match?"

Pitt smiled a bit, before confirming that she was in fact a match, before faltering.

"We aren't supposed to give out names, but in this case, it's necessary though. The doctor who died is Jeanne Benoit, and she was the one to originally bring Tony here."

Gibbs and Jen looked at each other for a long time, knowing that this was an amazing thing for Tony, but it also blew one of the Director of NCIS's undercover ops, upsetting her slightly.

"How long?" Gibbs asked the trusted doctor.

"They are on their way to prep him for surgery now. I will do my very best to make sure that Tony is okay."

Gibbs let out the breath he'd been unaware that he'd been holding since the doctor had made his last appearance.

"He's a strong man, Gibbs. He'll be fine. Go see your son before he goes up to surgery Jethro. I'll inform the others."


	10. Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

A/N: I apologize for the long absence. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that sometimes you just can't get past the writer's block. I'm STILL not happy with what came out, but I think you all deserve something for staying with it. I'm sorry. So much stuff has happened and it's been too long. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue soon, but I guarantee you I will finish this story

After all that is said…Hope you enjoy

Tony stared at Kate. His eyes moved to Probie, then Abs, but someone was missing and he couldn't seem to remember who or why it was important.

It was, though, important. He knew that much. He knew there was something that he should be doing. Someone else should be there. He turned to ask Ziva, but she was nowhere to be found.

DiNozzo didn't like the feeling, being without someone, he remembered it well from when Mom and Kelly died. He could hear a whispered voice in his ear and it was comforting, but he couldn't bring himself to go to it. Not just yet.

He was still missing someone. He wouldn't dare admit it to Kate. He could already see that she was smirking across the room and pointing at the Mossad liaison, telling him to tell her. Yet Tony couldn't figure out for the life of him what his partner would want to tell his…partner.

Something was wrong with that…two partners, a probie, and an Abs. Why did he have two partners again?

He didn't. Kate was dead. Was that the piece that was missing?

No, there was someone missing and they were both here to keep him company.

Palmer and Ducky were standing over his body across the room. Palmer listened as Ducky rambled about the first time he met Tony, while Director Shepherd stood to the side, shaking her head.

The fog started thickening and he could hear their hearts starting slow, or was that his?

Tony called out to the flying dog. McGee had called him something. Jethro?

He felt a light flicker in his head. Was that who he had been missing? The dog?

Or was there a dog? Abby sure would be happy if Dad ever let her have a dog? He did, didn't he? It was around the time Kelly had sat with Kate right?

No, Kate and Kelly never met. They only met in heaven. He assumed at least. A harsh voice slashed into his head.

Tony turned to the harsh voice. How was _he _here? Why was he here?

One step, two steps forward as he backed up into nothing. Something stopped him from moving back further. He felt his heart begin to race.

Where did Abby go? Where was dad?

"DAD!"

Doctors raced against time, yelling clear while using the paddles to jump-start the young man's heart.

"Clear," the doctor insisted. When nothing happened, the doctor continued, "One more time, charge to three sixty."

The surgeons held their breath, hoping that the boy would breathe again. Some looked out, soon regretting that they had done so, seeing the distraught family just outside in the viewing room. A rather pushy federal agent had insisted that they be allowed to watch.

The nurses' 'we got a pulse' allowed everyone to breathe a sigh of relief, and they continued to work on the transplant.

Tony watched, unable to pull together a coherent thought. How did he get here, floating above a group of surgeons operating on his body?

His previous dream, confused him, but he chalked it up to the pain meds. McGee always said that pain meds made him very loopy. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the only one. Abby and dad both also said the same thing.

So, Tony continued to watch, knowing that his dad had not "given him permission" to die.

Not that he ever would anyway.

Once again, as Ducky walked up with Jethro's next cup of coffee, the father was pacing frantically. Doctor Mallard had watched the man fret for hours. He'd only left for a short time as a body had needed him to accompany it to his temporary home.

Jimmy Palmer was going to find Abby, Ziva, and McGee who were having a rather important discussion, it seemed.

As a point of fact, Ziva had looked perfectly astonished at the news, which reminded of a time that his mother had donned that same look. She had just returned from having a cup of tea with a truly peculiar man who was attempting to court…

"I don't think I can handle this if he doesn't make it, Duck."

"Jethro, that boy has more lives than any cat I've ever known. He'll make it through. I seem to remember him saying the same thing about you when you were in a coma not too long ago. Dear boy was pacing in between comforting that sister of his."

The worried father once again supped at his coffee, trying to hide the fear. No matter how angry he was at his friend for the way he left, the man needed someone. They all did.

Many times, Ziva and McGee had said things while Tony was leading that made him feel unwanted, but the dear boy and his sister were the heart and soul of this team that mirrored a family so closely.

The doctor stepped out and the father came to a halt, and just as so many other times in Bethesda or some other hospital, the entire team seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ziva's eyes were red-rimmed, but hard, just as he had seen her at other times when the poor girl was worried.

Abby was holding onto Timothy for dear life, while his protégé stood just behind.

Even the director, who had been making suspicious calls for the past hour had managed to make her way back, and somehow managed to grab hold of Jethro's hand.

Gibbs eyes were focused on the doctor's, worry evident in his eyes. It reminded him of too many times throughout the years: Pocci's death, Kate's death, Tony's bout with plague, and the list goes on. The man had suffered too much.

Dr. Brad Pitt stepped forward, but before he could say a word, Abby spoke in a small voice, "Keep it simple. Is Tony okay?'

"We'll have to monitor his heart and lungs for a while, but it seems that Tony will pull through this. I know of no one who could boast of surviving the Plague twice, but it looks he might."

A new voice came from the back of the room, gruff but gentle, reminding Ducky of his own father, "Thank God."

Abby turned around quickly, and the dear girl ran and jumped into the man's arms, "Grandpa, he's going to be all right."

"He sure is," the older man answered. Ducky turned to see Jethro's face, a mixture of relief and exhaustion.


End file.
